Cinderellion
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Haruhi is a maid in her own house, forced to work hard for her stepmother Benio and stepsisters Hinagiku and Suzuran. However she has fallen for the prince—Tamaki Suoh.
1. Haruhi

There was once a beautiful land of wonder and enchantment called Misthaven. There lived Lady Kotoko and her husband Lord Ryoji.

They were wealthy and owned much land in the country, with horses and fields. Plenty of places for a child to play.

It was here that a beautiful child was born, the Lady Haruhi.

But it was a tragic birth, for on the day of her birth her mother died.

Her father Ryoji was broken by grief. Though he was still a devoted father and doted on his daughter, he ached for her to have a mother.

So he married again, rather quickly, to a woman named Lady Benio, who already had two daughter, Suzuran and Hinagiku.

Haruhi played by herself, with her friend the mouse named Honey.

"Look at this Honey." Haruhi said. "Mother gave it to me. It's a magical key that leads. To the Land of Untold Stories. One day I will be brave and use it to break free from all of this. One day."

But that day never came, and Ryoji as well took ill and died.

Haruhi's stepfamily, whose behavior had been benevolent, turned greedy and sour towards her, taking everything she owned and leaving her as their maid. She kept secret the key.

"Haruhi! Finish your chores!" Benio kicked her.

"Neither Hinagiku nor Suzuran have helped me at all! There is so much work!" Haruhi pointed out.

Big Mistake.

Benio kicked over the water pail. "Do you think I WANT to languish in filth? Your idiot father spoiled you rotten, but didn't leave us with money or even give you anything valuable to sell off! If he had I'd have hired a proper staff, but instead all was left with was YOU! You clumsy, foolish, no good, BURDEN of a girl! The LEAST you can do is earn your keep!"

Benio kicked her again, and that was the last time Haruhi ever complained.


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Haruhi was dreaming.

In her dream her mother and father were still alive.

She was playing in the garden, and that lovely blonde boy that used to come for tea was there, giving her a rose.

She woke, groaning to the sound of her stepfamily calling out her name to start the chores.

She sighed.

"Another day, another headache." Haruhi got up and got dressed in her patchy clothes.

Haruhi was of average height, well-proportioned and slender with a softly-shaped kind face. She has an hourglass figure. Her skin was fair and flawless, her lips were pink, and her eyes were blue. Haruhi's hair was a beautiful onyx black and medium-length with soft bangs.

She was in a maid's outfit which consisted of a dark brown bodice with light aquamarine long sleeves, and a brown knee-length skirt. Her hair was softly tied back into a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon. She also wore a white apron and a pair of black ballet flats.

She thought of her dream, of that boy.

"What a dream that was, though. I don't even know his name."

Haruhi was not one to dwell on fantasies, but in her position who wouldn't want someone to take her out of that house to free her.

"A dream. A wish. Something they cannot take away."


	3. Honey

Honey the mouse was following Haruhi around the house helping with her chores when she was cornered by Beezlenef the cat.

Honey was chased all around as Beezlenef tried to get his claws into her.

"Now now, kitty kitty." Haruhi picked him up. "Honey is not your lunch."

Haruhi brought Beezlenef to the kitchen and fed him his breakfast.

"Antoinette!" Haruhi called the dog, who almost went after the cat, but Haruhi jumped between them. She coaxed Antoinette with a bone to his food dish separate from Beezlenef and the two ate happily.

"Finally I can get to you Honey!" Haruhi pulled out a big square of cheese and gave it to her friend, then sat on the counter swinging her booted feet as she ate her own crust of bread and cheese.

"Haruhi!" Called Benio.

"I'm coming. Oh, my goodness." Haruhi said. "Morning, noon, and night."


	4. Chores

"Haruhi!" Hinako Called.

"Coming!" Haruhi said. "Coming!"

"Haruhi!" Chizuru called.

"I'm coming." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Hinako said.

"In a minute." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Chizuru said.

"Haruhi!" Hinako called.

"Good morning, Hinako. Sleep well?" Haruhi said

"As if you cared." Hinako said. "Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear?"

"Yes, Hinako." Haruhi said.

She then went to Chizuru's room.

"Good morning, Chizuru." Haruhi said.

"Well, it's about time!" Chizuru said. "Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either!"

"Yes, Chizuru." Haruhi said.

Haruhi headed into Benio's room.

"A-a-ahem." She said.

"Well, come in, child." Benio said. "Come in."

"Good morning, Stepmother." Haruhi said.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." Benio said.

"Yes, Stepmother." Haruhi said.

"Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother!" Hinako yelled.

"Mother! You did it!" Chizuru yelled.

"You did it on purpose! Mother!" Hinako said.

"Oh, Mother, Mother, Mother!" Chizuru said.

"Now what did you do?" Benio asked.

"Oh!" Hinako said.

"She put it there!" Chizuru said. "A big ugly mouse...under my teacup!"

"All right, Beezlenef." Benio said and let him loose on the mice.

She then left.

"What did you do with him?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody. We'll just see about this. Come on! Let him go. Now the other one. Come on! Oh..."

She pulled Honey free.

"Poor little Honey." Haruhi said. "Oh, Beezlenef, won't you ever Iearn?"

"Haruhi!" Benio called.

"Yes, Stepmother." Haruhi said.

"Come here." Benio said.

"Oh, please, you don't think-" Haruhi said.

"Hold your tongue!" Benio said. "Now...It seems we have time on our hands."

"But I was only trying to-" Haruhi said.

"Silence!" Benio said. "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... Iet me see. Theres the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies."

"But I just fin-" Haruhi said.

"Do them again!" Benio said. "And don't forget...the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls...and the stairs...clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Beezlenef gets his bath."


	5. Chance Meeting

It was a particularly harsh day for Haruhi. Benio had forced her to go to bed with no supper again.

It was on nights like this that Haruhi snuck out of her tower and got on her horse and went for a ride in the woods.

Haruhi paused when she saw a stag being chased by huntsman.

"Hurry go that way!" She urged the stag, and the stag followed her, and was saved.

"Now why did you do that?" A young man rode over and asked her.

He was blonde, dressed in the clothes of a noble, with violet eyes.

"What did the stag ever do to you, sir?" Haruhi replied, easing her horse.

"Friend of yours then?" The man said.

"We only just met." Haruhi said. "But I believe he has so much left to live for, mister..."

"Ah...don't you recognize me?" The man said.

Haruhi shook her head. "No."

"You may call me René." René Said. "That's what my father calls me, when he's in a good mood."

"Well alright then René." Haruhi said. "Where did you come from."

"The palace." René Said.

"Oh! You must be an apprentice." Haruhi said.

"Yes I'm learning a trade." René Said. "You are a servant? Do they treat you well?"

"As well as they are able." Haruhi said sadly.

"Oh! Well I—"

"Your Hi—"

"René! It's René!" René Said quickly to his dark haired friend. "I'm coming Kyoya."

"I hope to see you again, René..." Haruhi said as he rode off.


	6. Plans

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" Yuzuru said. "It's high time he married and settled down."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Yoshio said. "But we must be patient."

"I am patient!" Yuzuru said. "But Im not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go."

"I understand, Sire." Yoshio said.

"No, no, you don't know what it means to see..." Yuzuru said. "your only child grow farther...farther... and farther away from you. I'm IoneIy in this desolate old palace. I...I want to hear the pitter-patter of IittIe feet again."

"Now, now, Your Majesty." Yoshio said. "Perhaps if we just Iet him alone."

"Let him alone?" Yuzuru said. "W-w-with his silly romantic ideas?"

"But, but, Sire, in matters of love-" Yoshio said.

"Love... Ha!" Yuzuru said. "Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions."

"So, we're arranging the conditions." Yoshio said. But, but, Your Majesty, if the Prince should suspect-"

"Suspect?" Yuzuru said. "Ha! Look...the boy's coming home today, isn't he?"

"Yes, Sire." Yoshio said.

"Well, what could be more natural than a ball..." Yuzuru said. "to celebrate his return?"

"N-n-nothing, Sire." Yoshio said.

"If all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just..." Yuzuru said. "happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he? Isn't he?"

"Y-y-yes, Sire." Yoshio said.

"The moment he does..." Yuzuru said. "soft Iights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail. Can it?"

"Y-y-yes, Sire. N-n-no, Sire." Yoshio said.

"Very well, Sire. I shall arrange the ball for-" Yuzuru said "Tonight!"

"Tonight? Oh, but, Sire-" Yoshio said.

"Tonight!" Yuzuru said. "And see that every eligible maid is there! Understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yoshio said.


	7. Invitation

"Open in the name of the King!" Called the messenger. "An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty."

Haruhi opened the door and took the invitation.

"Thank you." She said. "From the King!"

"What's it say, Haruhi?" Honey asked.

"I dont know." Haruhi said. "He said its urgent. Maybe I should interrupt the... uh... music Iesson."

She knocked on the door.

"Haruhi!" Benio yelled. "I've warned you never to interrupt while-"

"But this just arrived from the palace." Haruhi protested.

"From the palace!" Benio said.

"Give it here!" Chizuru said.

"Let me have it!" Hinako said.

"No, it's mine!" Chizuru said.

"No-" Hinako said.

"I'll read it." Benio said. "Well...There's to be a ball."

"A ball!" Chizuru and Hinako said.

"In honor of His Highness, the Prince!" Benio said.

"Oh, the Prince!" The girls said.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." Benio said.

"Why, that's us!" Chizuru said.

"And I'm so eligible!" Hinako said.

"Why, that means I can go too!" Haruhi said.

"Ha! Her, dancing with the Prince!" Chizuru said.

"I'd be honoured, Your Highness." Hinako said. "Would you mind holding my broom?"

"Well, why not?" Haruhi said. "After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says, "By royal command...every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Yes... So it does." Benio said. "Well, I see no reason why you can't go...if you get all your work done."

"Oh, I will! I promise." Haruhi said.

"And if you can find something...suitable to wear." Benio said.

"I'm sure I can!" Haruhi said. "Oh, thank you, Stepmother."

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?" Chizuru said.

"Of course." Benio said."I said, "If..."

"Oh, "If..." Chizuru said.


	8. Dress

"Isn't it IoveIy? It was my mother's." Haruhi showed the mice a dress.

"It's pretty-pretty, but its old." Honey said.

"Well, maybe it is a little old-fashioned, but...oh, I'll fix that." Haruhi said.

"H-H-How you do that, huh?" The twins chorused.

"Wait a minute. There ought to be...some good ideas in here." She looked through a book.

"Uh-huh. This one."

"Oh, very nice-nice." Honey said.

"Like it!" The twins said.

"We can do it. It'll be easy." Haruhi said. "I'll have to shorten the sleeves... I'll need a sash...a ruffle... and something for a collar. And then I'll-"

"Haruhi!" Shouted Chizuru and Hinako.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Chizuru said.

"Haruhi!" Hinako said.

"Oh, well, guess my dress will just have to wait." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Chizuru said.

"Haruhi!" Hinako said.

"All right, all right! I'm coming." Haruhi said.

"Poor Haruhi." Honey said. Every time she find a minute, that's the time when they begin it!"

"Haruhi, Haruhi-"

"Haruhi!" Chizuru and Hinako shouted.

"You know what?" Honey said to the others. "Haruhi's not go to the ball."

"What?" Honey said.

"Not go?" Hikaru said.

"What did you say?" Kaoru said.

"You'll see. They fix her." Honey said. "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"P-p-poor Haruhi." Honey said.

"Hey! We can do it!" Honey said.

"Follow me, Honey. I know where to go." Honey said. "Find a pretty-pretty if we can. Haruhi needs help. Surprise, surprise! Pretty surprise for Haruhi!"

Chizuru and Hinako's Room

"And this too, Haruhi, my slippers. Now don't forget-" Hinako said.

"Haruhi, take my dress!" Chizuru said. "Here, mend the buttonholes. Press my skirt too, and mind the ruffle. You're always-"

"And, Haruhi..." Benito said.

"Yes?" Haruhi said.

"When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few IittIe things." Benio said.

"Very well." Haruhi said.

"Mother I don't see why...everybody else seems to have such nice things to wear...and I always end up in these old rags." Chizuru said. "This sash! Why, I wouldnt be seen dead in it!"

"You should talk! These beads! I'm sick of looking at them!" Hinako said.

"Trash! Oh, I hate-" Chizuru said.

"I don't see why I can't have-" Hinako said.

Attic

"Oh-ho-ho! We can use that!" Honey said taking the sash.

"Uh... pretty-pretty pretty-pretty-" Honey said.

"Shhh! Look-it!" The twins said. "Beezlenef!"

"Uh... Iook." Honey said. "Oh, beads! Oh-ho-ho-ho! Very pretty beads! Oh-ho-ho!"

"Shhh!" The twins said.

Foyer

"The carriage is here." Benio said.

"Oh." Haruhi said.

"Why, Haruhi, you're not ready, child." Benio said.

"I'm not going." Haruhi said.

"Not going? Oh, what a shame." Benio said.

"But of course, there will be...- other times, and-" Haruhi said.

"Yes. Good night." Benio said.

Attic

"Oh, well. What's a royal ball?" Haruhi said. "After all, I suppose it would be...frightfully dull... and... and boring... and... and completely...completely wonderful."

She was taken by surprise as she saw her dress. It was a frilly, sleeveless, pink-and-white dress with pink ribbons and a sash with jade and teal colored beads to go her neck

"Oh, why... its my..." Haruhi said.

"Surprise!" Honey said.

"Surprise! Surprise!" The twins said.

"Surprise!" Honey said.

"Why, I never dreamed...It's such a surprise!" Haruhi said. "Oh! How can I ever...why...

Oh, thank you so much!"

Foyer

"Now remember, when you're presented to His Highness, be sure-" Benio said.

"Wait!" Haruhi said. "Please... wait for me! Isn't it IoveIy? Do you Iike it? Do you think it will do?"

"Haruhi!" Benio said.

"Mother, she can't!" Chizuru said.

"You wouldn't-" Hinako said.

"Oh, no! You..." Chizuru said.

"can't Iet her!" Hinako said.

"Girls, please!" Benio said. "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Haruhi? And I never go back on my word. How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Hinako?"

"No, I don't! I think she's-" Hinako began, then realized. "Why you IittIe thief! Theyre my beads! Give them here!"

"Oh, no!" Haruhi said.

"Oh... and Iook, that's my sash!" Chizuru said. "Wearing my sash! She can't!"

"Oh, don't! Please, stop!" Haruhi said.

"My ribbon!" Chizuru said.

"Why, you thief!" Hinako said.

"Kitchen wench!" Chizuru said.

"You ungrateful IittIe-" Hinako said.

"Girls, girls." Benio said. "That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you. I wont have you upsetting yourselves. Good night."


	9. Miracle

"Oh, no. No, it isn't true." Haruhi said. "It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. Theres nothing left to believe in. Nothing."

"Nothing...?" Nekozawa appeared out of the darkness. "Oh, now you don't really mean that."

"Oh, but I do!"

"Nonsense!" Nekozawa said. "If you'd Iost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am! Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not-" Haruhi said.

"Of course you are." Nekozawa said. "But we'll have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time."

"Miracles?" Haruhi said.

"Uh-hmm. Watch." Nekozawa said. "What in the world did I do with that magic wand?"

"I was sure I-" Haruhi said.

"Magic wand?" Nekozawa said. "That's strange... I... I always-"

"Why then, you must be-" Haruhi said.

"Your Fairy Godfather? Of course." Nekozawa said. "Where is that wand? I-Oh! I forgot. I put it away."

"Look-a what she did!" Honey sadi.

"How'd she do it" Honey said.

"Now... let's see. Hmm... I'd say the first thing you need is, um... a pumpkin." Nekozawa said.

"But... a pumpkin?" Haruhi said.

"Uh-huh. Now, um...Now... the magic ... Oh...Ahem! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Nekozawa said.

The pumpkin turned into a beautiful coach.

"It's amazing," Christiella said.

"Yes, isn't it?" Nekozowa said. "Now, with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have... uh...mice!"

"Uh... uh... mice?" Haruhi said.

"Oh, this really is nice." Nekozawa said. "Why, we'll have a coach-and-fou when we're through. Just a wave of my stick, and to finish the trick, Bibbidi.. bobbidi...boo! Gracious, what did I do?I was sure there were four there. There should be one more. Oh, ha-ha. There you are. Bibbidi...bobbidi...boo! You can't go to the ball without... um...a horse!"

"A-a-another one?" Haruhi said.

"But tonight, for a change, you'll handle the reins...and sit in the driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, why the coachman, of course. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Well, that does it, I guess. Except for- oh, yes, the finishing touch...and that's you. Yes, Bruno, that's right! You'll be footman tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Well, well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time." Nekozawa said.

"But... uh-" Haruhi said.

"Now, now, now..." Nekozawa said. "don't try to thank me."

"Oh, I wasn't- I mean... I do, but..." Haruhi said. "- but don't you think my dress-"

"Yes, it's lovely, dear." Nekozawa said. "Lov- Good heavens, child! You can't go in that. Now, uh.. lets see, dear. Your size... and the shade of your eyes... Uh-hmm. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just Ieave it to me! What a gown this will be. Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi...Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress!" Haruhi said.

The dress was a sparkling silvery-blue ball gown with a low-cut neckline, lighter peplum, capped sleeves, opera gloves, a delicate laced white petticoat and glass slippers topped with sparkly hearts. Her hair was pulled up into a variation of a French twist that is complimented with a light silver band over it and also wears diamond earrings. She also wore a simple black choker around her neck.

"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" Haruhi said. "And Iook, glass slippers. Why, it's Iike a dream, a wonderful dream come true."

"Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever." Nekozawa said. "You'll have only 'tiI midnight and then-"

"Midnight? Oh, thank you." Haruhi said.

"Oh, now, now just a minute." Nekozawa said. "You must understand. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

"Oh, I understand, but..." Haruhi said. "it's more than I ever hoped for."

"Bless you." Nekozawa said.

"I- Goodness me! It's getting Iate!" Haruhi said.

"Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait." Nekozawa said. 'Have a good time, dance! Now, off you go. You're on your way. With a bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi...Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."


End file.
